Shifting Gears
by CarlWard Contest
Summary: Edward shows up in Carlisle's driveway, drawn in by his gorgeous Pontiac GTO. Carlisle thinks they just share a love for classic cars…but soon realizes that Edward wants to get under HIS hood. Turns out, pumping isn't just for


_All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization._

_**Story Name: **__Shifting Gears_

_**Rating: **__M_

_**Genre: **__Romance_

_**Word Count: **__7,469_

_**Summary: **__Tall, dark, and delicious, Edward shows up in Carlisle's driveway, drawn in by his gorgeous Pontiac GTO. Carlisle thinks they just share a love for classic cars…but soon realizes that Edward wants to get under HIS hood. Turns out, pumping isn't just for gas…grinding isn't just for gears…and sex isn't just for the back seat._

SG SG SG SG

"Nice car." A low voice startled me and I jerked, banging my head on the undercarriage of my car.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, rubbing my forehead gingerly as I lay back on the rolling creeper.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked.

"Yeah…yeah…just give me a second." I reached over with my crescent wrench to tighten the drain plug, wondering who had found their way into my driveway. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, so I thought I'd take the opportunity to do some much-needed car maintenance. I hadn't planned on company.

Glancing toward my feet, I blinked at the bright light cutting into the shadows under the car. Tilting my head to the side slightly, I made out a pair of worn work boots and faded jeans, the cuff of one leg torn at the seam and slightly frayed. Intrigued, I reached down to grip the edge of the car, rolling myself out slowly.

As I emerged, more of him came into view gradually – long legs encased in denim, a ragged tear over one knee…tanned forearms dusted with golden hair…a white t-shirt over broad shoulders…a pile of messy brown hair, glinting red and gold in the sunlight…and finally dark sunglasses perched atop an angular nose and a pair of full lips lifted in a cocky smirk.

Good God. He was delicious.

I lay there gaping for a moment, praying my own jeans were loose enough that he didn't notice my instantaneous reaction to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyebrows rising slightly over the top of his glasses.

"Huh?" was my oh-so-eloquent response.

His lips twitched, mesmerizing me with their movement. "Your head? Is it okay?" he clarified.

I blinked, comprehension finally dawning as my hand flew to my forehead. "Oh…yeah…yeah, sure, it's fine. No problem," I rambled.

He leaned forward, extending a hand. I stared at it blankly.

"If you take it, I'll help you up," he explained, his mouth widening into a full-blown grin. "Unless you'd like to stay there lying flat on your back." His head tipped as his voice lowered suggestively. "Which would be fine with me."

My cock swelled as I forced my dry mouth shut. Silently, I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He didn't let go, his assistance melding into a slow handshake.

"I'm Edward," he said.

Somehow, I found my voice. "Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you, Carlisle," he said, my name melting off his tongue as he released my hand. A shiver ran down my spine as his fingers trailed lightly over my palm before he hooked his thumbs in his pockets. He cocked his hip, relaxing into his stance.

"Sixty-nine?" he asked, the smirk returning full force.

I choked. "Wha…what?"

He laughed slightly. "The GTO," he explained, indicating my car with a jerk of his head. "It is a sixty-nine?" By the twitch of his lips, I knew that the innuendo had been intentional.

"Oh," I replied, clearing my throat nervously. "Yeah…yeah it is."

"Sweet," Edward said, dragging the word out into a low groan as he shoved his sunglasses on top of his head. He turned to examine my car…my baby…a 1969 Pontiac GTO – nicknamed The Judge – orange with black pin striping, leather interior, and a black convertible top. Edward's eyes wandered appreciatively over her dips and curves.

"I've never seen one in person," he admitted, reaching out to touch a fender reverently. "I saw you out here working and just had to stop and have a look up close. She's pristine. Did you do all the work yourself?"

I couldn't keep the pride from my voice. "Yeah. You should have seen her when I got her."

His fingers dragged lightly on the paint as he circled around to the front of the car. I couldn't keep my gaze from dipping to check out his ass along the way.

Spectacular. Round, firm, and absolutely bitable.

My mouth watered.

His eyes flicked up to mine as he rounded the hood and by the quirk of his eyebrow I knew I'd been caught. "Do you mind?" he asked, biting the corner of his lip. For a second I thought he was offended by my ogling, but I quickly realized he just wanted to check out the engine.

I shrugged, trying act casual, although I could feel my cheeks flaming. "Sure."

He opened the hood and I walked over to join him, leaning down on the frame to hide my ever-present erection. Although we weren't touching, I could feel the heat of his arm next to mine, and it was driving my crazy. I'd never had such an intense reaction to anyone before, and it both excited and distracted me.

"Shit," he exclaimed softly, apparently unaware of my condition. "Matching numbers?" he asked, referring to the fact that my Pontiac still had the original engine.

I nodded, trying to focus on his question. "Yeah. Rebuilt Ram Air Three four-hundred CI four-barrel…built in February '69…date code correct block and heads. Muncie four-speed…all original and restored."

Edward let out a low whistle, drawing my attention to his puckered lips.

"Posi?" he asked, his eyes focused under the hood as he reached down to wiggle a wire slightly.

I started. "Uh…yeah…three-point-two-three posi rear end… factory rally wheels…hide away headlamps…A/C…power everything."

Edward turned to look at me, and I tried not to gasp as I finally got a good look at his eyes. Dark green and slightly hooded, they evoked thoughts of shadowed forests and deep waters.

And sex. Lots and lots of sex

"And you did it all yourself?" he asked, once again bringing me out of my one-track thoughts.

"Everything except the paint and upholstery…and the top," I replied.

"Amazing," Edward said admirably, reaching up to close the hood. "She's a beauty. That's mine over there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and I followed the motion to a black Nova parked across the street.

"Nice," I said with an appreciative nod. "Seventy-two?"

He grinned. "Good eye."

"Sweet ride."

His eyes darkened, and I blushed at the unintended double-entendre, turning away quickly.

"Well, it's no '69 GTO, but I like it," he replied, his voice low. I was staring at his car, but out of the corner of my eye I saw his gaze roaming up and down my body. I could almost feel it, like his eyes were caressing my skin.

I hesitated as an awkward, tingling silence descended on us. Since I'd come out, I'd only had a couple of relationships. The first was with my best friend Jake, who – once I told him I was gay – quickly made it clear that he wanted to be more than friends. The second came a few months later, after Jake and I broke up – a drunken one-night stand with a cute intern I met at the hospital Christmas party.

That was a huge mistake. He followed me around for weeks, and I lived in dread of a sexual harassment lawsuit.

The whole thing left me a little wary of dating. My best friend of the female persuasion, Esme, was constantly trying to fix me up with guys who were apparently perfect for me, but a blind date scared me to death. Bar pick-ups just weren't my style. Online dating left me cold. As for meeting guys at work? Well, I've already explained why I didn't think _that_ was the best idea.

So even though I definitely felt some vibes coming from Edward, the idea of making a move was a little intimidating. He was gorgeous, sexy, and loved cars as much as I did…but could it really be something more? I wasn't sure about that, but I was sure about one thing.

He was hot. And I was horny.

Maybe it made me sound like an asshole, but it had been six months since the fling with the intern. Actually, six months, two weeks, and three days, to be exact.

Six months, two weeks and three days of making love to my hand. If we got any more serious I'd have to buy it a friggin' ring.

So, yeah, the idea of sex with an actual human being was attractive…and if that person could be the delectable man standing next to me, all the better.

"Well, I probably should go," Edward said tentatively, running a hand through his hair.

_No._

_No no no._

I took a deep breath and found my balls.

"Would you…like to maybe go for a drive?" I asked nervously. "I mean…if you don't have somewhere you need to be or anything."

Edward grinned. "I'd like that."

"Okay…good," I replied, trying not to show my incredible relief. "Good. Let me just…I'll just get my jacket."

I walked toward the house and looked back over my shoulder. "Oh, and Edward—"

My cock stirred as I instantly forgot what I was going to say to him. Because when I turned my head, I found Edward staring at my ass, biting his lip thoughtfully.

And instead of looking away, he just let his eyes slide up my body, releasing his lip and running his tongue over it lazily. When his gaze met mine, he just raised an eyebrow, shrugging shamelessly.

_Holy fuck._

~0~

We drove up the coast with the top down and the sun shining down on our bare heads. Edward's wild hair took on a life of its own, twisting and tangling in the wind…first flopping down over his forehead, giving him a boyish appeal…then blowing back, revealing the line of his ear, the curve of his neck.

I constantly had to drag my thoughts back when they lingered too long on that neck…licking it…biting it…marking it.

I had wisely decided to wear sunglasses, which enabled me to explore his body freely, even though I was restricted to brief glances as I drove. Edward had put his back on as well, and I had a feeling he was also looking his fill. Awareness crackled between us, but surprisingly the conversation flowed freely.

We talked about cars, of course, but also favorite books and movies…places we'd traveled and interesting things we'd seen. Edward was guarded when it came to questions about his past or his private life, so I didn't push it. Instead, we focused on the present, and more often than not, our discussion was laced with subtle innuendos that had me shifting in my seat.

I may not have had much experience with flirtation, but I wasn't a complete idiot. Edward wanted me. And God knows I wanted him too.

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked, slightly fearful of his answer.

He slid his sunglasses down, peering over the top of them. "Old enough," he replied with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. I need to know I'm not corrupting a minor."

_Please don't be a minor. Please don't be a minor._

Edward just chuckled, pushing his sunglasses back up. "Corrupt away." At my wry look, he held up his hands defensively. "Twenty-four…I'm twenty-four, okay?"

"Twenty-four," I repeated under my breath. "Jesus."

"Why?" he asked. "How old are you?"

I winced. "Thirty-two."

"That's not so bad."

"It's a lot older than twenty-four," I shot back. "God. You're a baby."

"I like it when you call me baby," he teased.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"Carlisle, look," he said, turning slightly in the seat so his back was pressed against the door. I tried not to be distracted by his jean-clad legs spread wide.

His twenty-four-year-old jean-clad legs.

I was a fucking pervert.

"So you're a little older than me," he said with a shrug. "I may be young, but don't be fooled. What I lack in years I make up for in attitude." He leaned across the gap between the seats to murmur in my ear, his breath hot and dizzying. "And what I lack in experience I definitely make up for in expertise…and enthusiasm," he said.

_Fuck._

~0~

I knew of a great seafood place not too much further up the road and asked him if he'd like to stop for a drink…maybe dinner.

"I could eat," he said with a teasing grin that had me swallowing thickly. Edward laughed at my flustered blush, and I found I couldn't resist laughing with him.

We sat at a quiet table next to huge floor-to-ceiling windows offering an incredible view of the ocean below. Over a pitcher of beer and an appetizer plate of fresh steamed shrimp we traded stories of disastrous past relationships. Of course, the intern story had Edward clutching his sides with laughter.

"He really followed you into the bathroom?" he asked, wiping tears away as he caught his breath.

I shook my head pitifully. "He said he thought I _wanted_ him to follow me…that I was sending out signals."

"What kind of signals?"

I blushed, taking a sip of beer and looking away. "Never mind."

"Oh, come on," Edward teased. "You can't blush like that and not tell me."

I covered my face with my hands. "It's just so embarrassing!"

"Just tell me," Edward laughed. "I swear, I'll tell you something embarrassing about me."

I rolled my eyes. "He said I looked at him...and…touched myself," I mumbled.

"What?" Edward choked, then leaned across the table, a smirk lifting his lips. "Did you?"

I looked away, focusing on the crashing waves below.

"You did?" Edward asked, still giggling.

I took a deep breath. "I guess so…_technically_…" I began. Edward started laughing again, so I added quickly, "but it wasn't for him…he was just…there."

"If it wasn't for him, who was it for?"

I rubbed a hand through my hair, wishing I'd never said anything. It was just so easy to talk to him…he made me feel so comfortable.

I inhaled again and let the words rush out. "I'd just seen a patient in the E.R. He came in for a shoulder injury, but he was kind of...I don't know…flirting with me. I guess it kind of got to me a little."

Edward bit his lip. "Was he hot?"

I looked away again, but nodded curtly.

"Mmmm…Dr. Carlisle," he said in a low tone, reaching for a shrimp and peeling the shell off with long fingers. "Not very professional." He clucked his tongue reproachfully, shaking his head as he dipped the shrimp into some cocktail sauce.

"Flirting with the patients? Really…you should be ashamed," he murmured, his eyes dark and dangerous as he lifted the shrimp to his lips. "You know what I think?" He caught a drop of sauce with his tongue as he stared at me unrelentingly.

I shook my head, unable to look away.

"I think you liked it," he said huskily. "I think the idea of doing something so…wrong…so dangerous…turned you on." He swirled his tongue slowly around the shrimp before sucking it into his mouth. He bit down, plucking the tail away from the succulent meat, then licked his lips.

I heard a low moan, then realized it was me.

"Adrenaline can be quite an aphrodisiac," he continued, watching me over his glass as he took a sip of his beer. "The fear of being caught, heightens the senses…the thought of being bad…" He picked up another shrimp, eating it in the same erotic way.

"…it's sooo good," he groaned, his eyes sparkling wickedly.

A drop of sauce on the corner of that luscious mouth caught my attention. "You have something…" I rasped, motioned to my own mouth.

His pink tongue darted out to lap up the sauce, but didn't quite get all of it. Reflexively, I reached across the table to brush it away with my thumb, but before I could pull back, Edward grabbed my wrist. He turned his head but didn't avert his eyes as he sucked my thumb into his mouth. His gaze stayed intently focused on mine, holding me captive in his stare as he whimpered slightly, the sound vibrating through my whole body. The feel of his tongue sliding along my skin, followed by the gentle scrape of his teeth, had me hard in seconds. A low growl escaped my lips before I could stop it.

He released my thumb with a pop, but didn't let go of my hand.

"See?" he said, planting a wet kiss on my palm, his tongue trailing up between my fingers. "Here we are in a public place, and I bet you're hard as a rock right now." He lazily sucked each of my fingers…one by one…the pinky…the ring finger. I watched him, mesmerized. I didn't notice or care if anyone else was in the room, or watching for that matter. I just wanted…

I wanted…

"I bet all you're thinking about right now is what it would feel like for me to do this..." He licked my middle finger lightly. "…somewhere else." Slowly…erotically…he drew the finger deep into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as his eyes burned into mine. My other hand flew to my cock unbidden, stroking the flesh there in a lame attempt for some relief.

Suddenly, he released my finger, setting my hand down on the table as he reached for his beer. The waitress appeared with our entrees, and I realized that I'd forgotten we were in a public restaurant. All I could think about was Edward and that magical mouth.

"Who had the steak?" the waitress asked. I sat there unmoving and unspeaking, still in shock, and Edward finally pointed to me with a smirk. She set the steak down in front of me and gave Edward his salmon, asking with a bright smile if she could get us anything else. I came out of my stupor long enough to say no and thank her.

"This looks good," Edward said as he dug into his salmon. I was amazed he could go from seduction to casual conversation with the flip of a switch. I shifted slightly in my seat, still hard from his earlier efforts and almost embarrassed by my uncontrollable reaction to him.

Then he looked up at me, lifting his napkin to wipe his mouth. "It's delicious," he said, his eyes grazing down my chest, stopping at the top of the table. My blood heated, and it was like he was actually looking _through_ the table, his wanting gaze focused on my cock.

"But you know what?" he asked.

I swallowed, my steak still untouched before me. "What?"

He grinned devilishly. "I can't wait for dessert."

~0~

We made it through the meal as the sun sank on the horizon – although I was only able to choke down a few bites. Edward kept me on the brink all evening, relaxing me with innocuous questions, then saying something outrageous and erotic that made me want to throw him across the table and fuck him senseless. He knew exactly what he was doing, which somehow made it even more arousing.

By the time the meal was over, my skin was hot and tingling…my cock hard and aching. After a brief argument over paying the bill – which I won, by the way – I excused myself to the restroom. I had never jerked off in a public bathroom before, but after the past few hours, I knew if I didn't relieve some of the pressure, I might very well explode.

Unfortunately, fate had conspired against me. There were two other men in the restroom, nipping the possibility of a quick release in the bud. I was so hard I couldn't even pee, so I just washed my hands and walked back out of the bathroom.

A hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me quickly around the corner into a dark alcove and pressing me up against the wall. I barely had time to register Edward's face in front of me before my startled gasp was swallowed by his heated kiss. He shoved his hips against me harshly, one hand gripping my waist, the other tangling in my hair as he tilted my head, deepening the kiss. I moaned and his tongue thrust into my mouth…teeth scraping…clashing…hips grinding…hands exploring. I clutched at his back to steady myself, groaning at the feel of his denim-clad cock rubbing against mine. My hands slid of their own volition down to his delectable ass, and I squeezed the firm flesh, feeling his muscles flex with every thrust against me.

His head fell back and my lips locked on his throat.

"I just couldn't wait," he rasped. "I saw you walk away…and I just couldn't wait any longer to touch you." He slid his hands up under my shirt, tweaking my nipples lightly. "God, Carlisle. I want you so badly…I never thought…" His words were cut off by another searing kiss. This one initiated by me. I bit at his lush lower lip, his answering groan sending a surge of electricity straight to my dick.

The sound of a toilet flushing and the bathroom door opening finally brought us back to our senses. We froze in place, breathing heavily as we stared into each other's eyes…our fingers still gripping each other's flesh…our cocks still pressed together enticingly.

"Come home with me," I asked quietly.

I thought I saw a shadow pass over Edward's eyes, but it was quickly forgotten when a slow smile lit his face, and he nodded in assent.

~0~

We walked to the car hand in hand, the aggressive intensity of a few minutes earlier replaced by an awkward shyness. I opened Edward's door, but when I went to unlatch the top so we could put it up, he stopped me with a touch of his hand.

"Leave it. I want to see the stars."

"Okay," I said, leaning in to kiss him softly. He stopped me when I tried to pull back, though, grabbing my neck and sliding his tongue against mine. My skin leapt into flames instantly, and I pushed him back against the side of the car, grinding against him as I kissed him back.

Breaking away, I stepped back, breathless. "If you keep doing that, we'll never make it out of the parking lot," I warned him.

He smirked, lifting one finger to my lips, brushing it across them gently. Before I could react, he slowly trailed it down to my chin…my throat…my chest…my stomach. He licked his lips as it ran slowly down my erection and back up again before he pulled away. I felt the path of his finger like a brand on my flesh.

Without another word he turned and got into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He quirked a brow.

"Coming, Doc?" he asked suggestively.

I almost did. Right then.

_Sweet Jesus._

I managed to find my way to the driver's seat, adjusting my painful cock and starting the car. We pulled out onto the highway and when we came to a four-way stop, I felt Edward shift in the seat, scooting closer to me. I froze as his hand slid over my thigh and his tongue flicked out to trace around my ear slowly.

"You gonna sit here all night, Doc?" he asked, sucking my lobe into his mouth.

"I don't know if I can drive while you're doing that," I replied, fumbling to get the car into first gear.

He chuckled, his warm breath raising goose bumps on my neck. "Well, I'll tell you what," he murmured, his lips tickling my ear. "You steer…and I'll shift."

I looked down to see his long fingers wrapped around the gearshift. It evoked images of those fingers wrapped around something else, and I shuddered.

"Clutch and gas, baby," he whispered, dragging his teeth down my jaw, biting it gently, then licking away the sting. His free hand trailed up into my hair, twisting the locks between his fingers.

I released the clutch, turning slowly onto the highway. Edward continued to tease my hair, sucking at my neck softly. I whimpered.

"Clutch," he murmured. I jumped slightly, but managed to press the clutch so Edward could put the car in second. It jerked slightly when I accelerated, but it was pretty smooth…considering.

His hand left the gear shift, trailing up and down my thigh slowly once…twice…the third time brushing my cock with his knuckles.

I jerked, the car swerving slightly. "Shit!"

"Easy," Edward whispered, running his tongue behind my ear and resuming the slow stroking on my thigh until it was time to shift into third.

"Fuck, Edward…you're killing me, here," I groaned as he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh, squeezing gently. With a low chuckle, he wrapped his fingers around my erection through my jeans, nearly sending me through the roof.

"Fuck!"

He pulled his hand away, his fingers barely touching my swollen cock. "You want me to stop?" he asked, nuzzling into the collar of my shirt and planting wet kisses along the way.

_Did I?_

"God…Fuck…!" My knuckles whitened as I gripped the steering wheel. "No…" I said through gritted teeth. "No…don't stop…please don't stop."

"Clutch, baby."

Edward shifted the car into fourth gear and his hand returned to my cock, rubbing lightly. I groaned, checking the speedometer, and fighting to keep my eyes on the road.

He continued to kiss and nip at my neck…throat…jaw…licking at the side of my mouth. I couldn't resist turning my head slightly so I could kiss him, our tongues twisting together erotically…the excitement heightened by the danger of the situation.

Edward was right. I got off on the adrenaline.

I felt him tug at the fly of my jeans, popping the buttons one by one until my cock sprung free.

Edward chuckled in surprise. "Commando, Doc? I didn't know you had it in you."

He didn't give me time to respond, instead, he licked his palm and slid his hand over my erection.

"Jesus," I moaned, my head falling back on the seat as I fought for breath.

"You like that?" Up and down he stroked, twisting his grip at the top and brushing his thumb over the tip.

"Fuck! God…oh God…yes."

He stroked me again, biting at my ear. "Then you're gonna love this."

He pulled away suddenly, only to slide his head under my arm and lower his mouth to my cock.

"Oh, fuck..." My eyes flicked back and forth between the road and Edward's messy head between my legs. He gripped my dick with his hand, licking around the head slowly. My foot pressed down on the gas, and I realized I was going over eighty miles an hour. I backed off, scanning the road and relieved when I found no other traffic.

Edward ran his tongue down one side of my cock and back up the other before swirling around the head again. His tongue rasped over my slit, pressing lightly and a low stream of obscenities flowed out from between my lips.

Edward chuckled. "Such language," he chided, before sucking me deep into his mouth. His hands pulled at my jeans, and I lifted my hips slightly so he could slide them down to my knees. The leather was cool on my hot skin, and the sound of Edward sucking my dick mingled with my harsh breaths and loud groans.

He released me with a soft pop, lowering his head to lick at my balls. I slouched down in the seat slightly, enabling him to wrap his lips around them, one at a time, teasing them with his tongue.

"Jesus…that feels so…God, Edward." I knew I wasn't making any sense, but the feeling of my impending orgasm erased all logic and reason.

His nose traced up my length again before he took me fully in his mouth, his hand sliding down to squeeze my balls gently.

"Fuck!" I nearly ripped the steering wheel from the column, thrusting upward uncontrollably. Edward pulled away, stroking me with his hand.

"That's right. Give it to me," he muttered, flicking the head of my cock with his tongue. "Give it all to me."

He sucked me deep, the head of my cock brushing the back of his throat. His fingers played with my balls and then trailed back to press at my asshole gently.

"Fuck, yes!" I yelled, given over to lust and my building climax. I gripped the steering wheel, unable to resist fucking his sweet mouth with harsh thrusts. He moaned, and I realized he liked it, his finger sliding in and out of my ass as his mouth worked up and down my length.

I felt him swallow around me, and I was lost.

With a spray of gravel, I swerved onto the shoulder of the highway, stomping on the brake and plunging my cock down Edward's throat. I came in harsh spurts, convulsing as the waves of pleasure shot out from my balls, radiating through my body and emptying onto his tongue. Finally, as my muscles relaxed, he pulled away, his eyes bright, his lips wet.

I grabbed the back of his head, yanking him toward me and kissing him hard. My tongue dipped into his mouth, tasting myself there.

"That was…fuck…that was amazing," I said finally, my chest still heaving. I leaned back in to kiss him, reaching for his belt. "Let me…" I began.

He grabbed my hand just as a car passed us, honking loudly. Apparently, in my haste I hadn't quite pulled all the way off of the highway.

Edward laughed. "Why don't you take me home, Doc," he suggested, adjusting his erection and making no effort to hide the fact that that was what he was doing. "Wouldn't want you to get arrested for lewd conduct."

I grinned at him as I started to button my jeans.

"Besides," he said with a smirk, "I have plans for you, and we'll need a little more room for what I have in mind."

I jerked the car into first, and sped down the highway, breaking every speed limit along the way.

~0~

I pulled into the driveway and nerves set in once again. With a sideways glance at Edward, I fiddled with my keys anxiously, then opened the door and stepped out. Edward rounded the hood, following me up the walkway to my front door. I unlocked it, intensely aware of his body close behind me.

"Uh," I began, standing back from the open door. "I need to put the car in the garage, but if you want to wait-"

I didn't get to finish my offer, because Edward stepped forward with a growl, pressing his body against mine as he kissed me ravenously. My hands flew to his hair, tugging it harshly as he pressed me against the door jamb, grinding against me unabashedly, his teeth dragging along my tongue.

He pulled back, just far enough to form words.

"I don't want to wait," he spat, desire cutting his words into harsh grunts.

We fell through the front door, groping at flesh and ripping at clothes. I kicked the door shut and my keys fell to the floor, forgotten, as Edward shoved my jeans to my knees, wrapping his long fingers around my cock.

"I want this…I want you… now," he groaned, his fist a hot vise around my erection as his teeth descended to my shoulder. His own jeans hung open, low around his hips, and I thrust my hand inside, gripping his cock over his boxer briefs.

"Shit," he moaned. I felt a thrill of victory that he was as lost as I was. I dropped to my knees, running my nose over his hardness and inhaling his musky scent. I opened my mouth, biting him gently through the soft cotton.

"Fuck!"

Impatient, I tugged his underwear down, descending on his luscious cock…no licks…no nibbles…no teasing…I just took him in fully, relaxing my jaw and sucking hard.

He thrust into my mouth. "Jesus…fuck…Carlisle…" I let him fuck my mouth, reveling in the groans and whimpers escaping through his lips.

Abruptly, he gripped my hair, tugging me away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, breathing heavily. Grabbing my shirt, he pulled me to my feet, taking me in a desperate kiss.

"Nothing," he panted between kisses. "I just…I wasn't going to last much longer." He gripped my bare ass in his hands, our cocks sliding against each other in the moisture left by my tongue. My lips locked onto his neck and he whimpered, his head falling back. "I want…" he moaned. "This time…I want us to come…together."

Leaving a trail of shoes and jeans along the way, we stumbled to the bedroom, finally collapsing onto the bed with a grunt. Edward rolled on top of me, grinding his erection into mine as he kissed me deeply.

"Condoms," he groaned, his desperation matched only by mine.

"Top drawer," I replied, reaching around to grip his ass, wrapping my legs around his and thrusting against him harshly. He reached for the drawer, fumbling around until he found a bottle of lube. He tossed it on the bed next to us, grabbing a condom out of the drawer. He hesitated, holding the foil packet carefully, a question in his eyes.

"Do it," I said, my voice a husky rasp. "Fuck me. I want you to."

Edward moaned, leaning down for another searing kiss before leaning back on his knees. He dripped lube on his fingers, reaching down to slide one in slowly…then two…then…_oh, God_…then three.

"Edward," I groaned, writhing on the bed as his fingers worked me. "Now…God, please…now…"

Edward ripped the packet with his teeth, quickly sheathing his gorgeous cock in latex, then a liberal layer of lube. He slid it against my opening, sliding it back and forth slowly.

"Fuck…baby, don't tease me…"

Edward chuckled, slipping just the head of his cock in past the ring of tight muscle. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I lifted my knees, spreading myself wide and pulling Edward a little further into me. Apparently, that was enough to test Edward's restraint, because with a loud growl, he plunged into me fully.

"Yes," I moaned. "God…yes…so good…"

"Fuck, Carlisle…_Shit_…" He thrust relentlessly into me, completely lost in the pleasure. He leaned down, shifting my legs over his shoulders as he drove into me, hitting the sweet spot that had me seeing stars over and over...

"Oh yeah, baby…just like that…"

…_and over and over…_

"Touch yourself, Carlisle…I want to see you come…"

…_and over…_

"Fuck!"

"Yeah…Oh, yeah…"

…_and over._

I shot my load, hot and thick over my stomach as Edward jerked harshly, crying out as he came, my name on his lips. After a moment, he collapsed on top of me, our hearts pounding in a syncopated rhythm, our skin slick and sweaty.

I don't know how long we lay like that, but as our breathing quieted, the feeling of his skin on mine…his cock softening inside me…filled me with relaxed contentment.

Eventually, he pulled out, removing the condom and tossing it into the trash. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom, wiping us off and tossing it to the floor. He pulled me into his arms, my back nestled against his warm chest as he nuzzled my neck.

"Carlisle…" he began. When he didn't finish the thought, I looked at him over my shoulder.

"What?"

He rolled onto his back. I turned to face him, propping my head on my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked.

_Was he already regretting what we'd done? _

_Was he trying to figure out an easy way to leave?_

He looked at me finally, running a finger down my cheek. "I just wanted you to know that I…I didn't _plan_ this, you know? I didn't intend for this to happen."

"I know that," I replied, confused. "I mean…how could you? We just met…it just…happened."

Edward laughed humorlessly. "Yeah…right," he said. Before I could say anything else, he added, "I just want you to know that this was…special, okay? I don't want to weird you out, but I want you to know that I don't do this with a lot of people."

Touched, I leaned in to kiss him. "It was special for me too, Edward."

"And, I'm an asshole," he admitted. "At some point, I'll probably do something really…well, really fucked up. It's inevitable." He shrugged, looking away abruptly. "Just…remember tonight, okay? Remember that this was…it was _real,_ okay?"

I reached out to touch his cheek, turning his face toward me. "Edward, what's this all about?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes for a moment, then shook his head, a bright smile lighting his face. "Nothing," he said. "It's nothing. I get a good orgasm and I become a fucking girl sometimes." He pulled me down next to him, leaning over to kiss me deeply.

I smirked at him, running my tongue over his lips. "Well, _technically_, in that last go-round I was the girl, so to speak," I pointed out. He shook his head at my lame joke, but I didn't miss the slight twitch of his cock.

I rolled over to kiss his chest, tugging a nipple between my teeth. "I say you give me twenty minutes," I said, flicking it with my tongue. "Then it's your turn."

Edward moaned, his fingers tangling in my hair.

Fifteen minutes later, I made good on my promise.

~0~

I woke up, deliciously aching, blissfully tired…

…and disappointedly alone.

I sat up in bed, scrubbing my hands over my face.

"Edward?" I called, noting the rumpled sheets and the open bathroom door. Rising, I took a piss, and slipped on a pair of sweats, padding out into the living room and stepping over the clothes strewn on the floor.

My clothes.

_Only_ my clothes.

"Edward?" I made my way into the living room, peeking into the kitchen along the way. The house was quiet…too quiet.

He was gone. I reached for the front door, throwing it open.

Edward's Nova was still parked across the street.

My GTO, however, was not in the driveway.

Confused, I gaped at the empty space where my car should have been.

We'd been in such a hurry to get in the house the night before that I hadn't taken the time to pull my everyday Volvo out of the garage so I could park the Pontiac inside. Caught up in the sensual haze, I'd left it in the driveway, forgotten.

A feeling of panic began to bubble within me as I scanned the floor, searching for my jeans. Picking them up, I searched the pockets for my keys. Coming up empty, my eyes swept the floor…I distinctly remembered dropping them on the floor. I got down on my hands and knees, looking under the living room furniture, thinking maybe they'd been kicked under the sofa while I'd been sucking Edward's dick.

Fuck. I really liked sucking Edward's dick.

Shaking my head to clear it of my lustful thoughts, I gave up on the floor, scanning the counters…and the hook where I usually hung the key ring when I came home.

It was there. I thought I'd left the keys on the floor, but they were hanging on the hook.

_Except_ for the key to the GTO. It was gone.

No…no, he didn't.

He _wouldn't._

The pieces started to click into place – his interest in my car…his reluctance to tell me anything about his background…

_I didn't plan this, you know? I didn't intend for this to happen._

_I'll probably do something really…well, really fucked up. It's inevitable._

Was it all a trick? The whole time, was he just after my car…my sixty-thousand-dollar car?

Fuck me.

A flash of movement outside the front door caught my eye. I spotted a man standing next to the Nova, unlocking the door. Slipping on my shoes and t-shirt, I crossed the street.

"Hi," I said, plastering a smile on my face. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. I live across the street."

The man's face broke out into a wide dimply grin. He was good head taller than me and built like a linebacker.

"I'm Emmett…Emmett McCarty," he said, extending his hand. I took it tentatively. "I just moved in." He nodded to the house behind him. I'd been so preoccupied I hadn't noticed the moving truck in the driveway.

"Well…welcome to the neighborhood," I said, trying to look casual. "Nice car," I added, watching him carefully.

"Yeah, isn't she a beaut?" he said lovingly, stroking a hand over the roof of the car. "I just had it painted. The body shop offered to have it delivered here since we were busy with the move."

My heart sank. Until that moment, I'd held out hope that maybe I'd misunderstood…that maybe Edward had just gone to pick up doughnuts for breakfast or something.

But no. He'd lied. He'd stolen my car.

Fuck, he'd stolen more than my car.

"You okay, man?" Emmett asked, concern etched on his features.

I nodded abruptly. "Sure…yeah…I'm fine," I replied, hiding my embarrassment…my pain…my _fury_. "I just wanted to say hello," I said through a forced smile. "If you need anything, I'm just across the street."

"Yeah…thanks, Carlisle," he called as I turned and hurried back into my house.

Fuck!

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

The motherfucker seduced me and stole my car. He tricked me.

He _used_ me.

Enraged, I stormed through the house, kicking my discarded jeans out of the way with distaste.

"Motherfucker!"

I followed the trail of my jeans, picking them up and yanking my cell phone from the pocket. My hand was shaking so hard it took three tries to dial nine…one…

_I didn't plan this…_

Edward's quiet words filtered into my mind, as my thumb hovered over the final one.

Just one more number and the police would be on their way. They'd track him down. He'd pay.

_Just…remember tonight, okay? _

He deserved to go to jail. He deserved to be punished.

_Remember that this was…it was real…_

Why couldn't I push the button? The number one taunted me…waiting…

_This was…it was real…_

Was it?

Could it have been real? At least part of it?

_This was…special._

I set the phone down on the kitchen table, collapsing into a chair.

Fuck. I was pathetic.

My head told me to pick that phone right back up and punch that one. My head told me Edward was a common thief…a liar…a criminal.

But something else…some other part of me remembered the look in his eyes as he hovered over me in the darkness…the feel of his fingers stroking my skin…the taste of his tongue on my lips.

And that part of me knew it wasn't a lie…at least not _all _of it. That part of me wanted more.

So was that it? Was I just going to let him get away with it? A good fuck and a few mind-blowing orgasms and I just say goodbye to my car…so long to my balls?

_No._

I straightened in my seat, an idea beginning to form.

There was no need to bring the police into this – not officially at least. With a best friend who's a police detective, and an ex who's a private investigator, I had all the resources I needed at my disposal. With Esme and Jake's help, I could find him myself.

Jumping to my feet, I ran out the front door.

"Hey, Emmett!" I called out across the street. He turned from the moving van, holding a large box in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"What's the name of the body shop? The one that painted your Nova?"

He set the box back down on the floor of the truck. "Jasper's," he yelled back. "Over on fifteenth!"

"Thanks!"

He waved in acknowledgement, picking up his box and carrying it into the house.

Jasper's. It was a start. I could go down there…ask a few questions. If they wouldn't talk to me, I knew they'd talk to Esme. A detective's badge could be very persuasive. If that didn't work, Jake was always a good back up. Even though we were no longer involved, I still counted him among my friends. Not bound by legalities, Jake didn't mind getting his hands a little dirty if the price was right.

And if the guys at the body shop couldn't provide any leads, I knew I had some fingerprints on the bedside table…and there was always the little DNA sample Edward left in my trash can.

Sure, Esme would balk at running the expensive test, but I knew she'd give in. She never said no to a friend in need.

And I was definitely in need.

Because as badly as I wanted my car back…I wanted Edward back even more.

What I'd do with him when I found him? Well, that was still up for discussion.

I smiled slowly, thinking of the possibilities.

The boy may have won this round, but he definitely had a big lesson to learn…

When you fuck with Carlisle Cullen…

…you better be ready to get fucked back.


End file.
